


ShuuNaki Drabbles

by CaraSam



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraSam/pseuds/CaraSam





	ShuuNaki Drabbles

Nanaki placed his head on Shuu’s, looking down at the papers he was pouring so studiously.

"And  _what_ do you need?” The brown haired man asked, a sharp edge to his words.

"Just curious." He responded simply. "Are those the results from your latest victim?"

"And what if it is?" Ignoring his question, Nanaki asked another question.

"Who was it?"

"I do not care enough to know much about any of my victims, so it doesn’t matter much."

"…Alright then."

"Why? Did you have someone in mind for me?" The teacher laughed.

"After what you did to Nageki, no  _way_ I’d ever help you!” Shuu paused, a smile on his lips.

"Now there’s the Hitori I know." Halfway standing from his chair, he turned, pressing their lips together. "Now let me do my work, and we can continue our conversation later." Nanaki nodded, a smile on his lips.

"Of course, my dear Isa."


End file.
